


predictable

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: green eyes stare back, and they’re scrunched up like they’re laughing at some cruel joke. all your jokes were cruel though, cause it’s just who you are.





	predictable

**Author's Note:**

> set between 8x04 and 8x05 i guess...maybe

you’re predictable.

you’re predictable cause your personality runs on a cycle, and it’s never ending, it’s repetitive. you go from angry, to annoyed. from upset, to depressed. to moody, to slightly happy, and then after that, it repeats itself. 

everything about you is off, ever since you came back from hell. while your mood circle still rotates, you’re not the same.

when i see you walking towards me, i expect you to say something. to hug me, to slap me. say how much you’ve missed me, cuss me out, _kiss_ me. but you don’t. you walk right past me like i don’t even exist, like i was never even there. like _i_ wasn’t the one to confront you when you were feeling down, like _i_ wasn’t there to fill the empty hole left in your heart by all the times you’ve been fucked over. like _i_ wasn’t the one in _your_ bed in _our_ room when you first told me you loved me.

so instead, i just stand there, letting you brush right past me while i keep staring where you once stood, cause I don’t know what else to do. i’m so fucking happy that you’re back, and so fucking upset that you decide to ignore me.

the dim lighted academy hurts my eyes, it’s not as bright or as welcoming as robichaux’s. it doesn’t give off a safe feeling like the coven does either. but you don’t seem to mind it, taking off your sunglasses as you stick to queenie and this…’langdon’ guy like glue. 

my heart sinks as you observe everyone in the room but me. it’s like i’m invisible to you, it’s like i’m a fucking ghost. i’d haunt you everyday if it meant you’d actually talk to me. i can’t believe i’m saying this, even though it’s inevitable, i really fucking missed you. i fucking missed you. i _fucking_ missed you. and if i told you this now, you’d spit in my face, and walk all over me like you did at one point.

and i don’t even know if you feel the same about me now like you did all those years before, before the deaths, before kyle, before everything. back when we didn’t have to worry about the sake of the coven and we were just fooling around in your bed at unholy hours. back when three am, drunken make out sessions were normal and didn't mean anything other than the fact we were both lonely. _none_ of these things meant anything unless we _wanted_ them to, but even i wanted them to.

i feel like you’re more cold, more bitchy now since your return from hell. even your face, something i always loved to explore and touch while you lied on top of me, looks bland. you’re back, and you’re alive, but there’s still too much death inside you. i can sense it while no one else can, not even cordelia.

we’re all sitting at the table and everyone’s laughing and smiling cause we managed to bring back one of our own. i’m happy too, i missed her, but not as much as you. i smile because i don’t want anyone to ask me if i’m okay if i don’t smile. obviously i’m not. my small hands, hidden under the table, are trembling uncontrollably cause i see that you’re not really enjoying yourself.  

from across the table, you lock eyes with me and i stare. your face shows no expression, except your eyes.

i look at you with my brown ones, emitting all my emotions into them. hurt, anger, jealousy. your green eyes stare back, and they’re scrunched up like they’re laughing at some cruel joke. all your jokes were cruel though, it’s just who you are, or who you _used_ to be.

because right now, you’re not so predictable anymore, madison, and it's like i don't even know you. 

  



End file.
